My Idiot Namja
by aerii
Summary: an another KaiSoo story !
**~~oOo~~**

 _aerii_

 _._

 _._

 _presents_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **My Idiot Namja**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _EXO's Member_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **Desclaimer :**

Casts belong to each other, stroy is MINE

 **Genre :**

Romance/Humour

 **Rated :**

T

 **Length :**

ONESHOOT

GS

Typo(s) is everywhere

 **.**

 _This story for have fun, there is no itention whatsover_

 _So don't bash if disLike, just close the tab_

 **.**

 _As a great reader, fill in the review coloumn_

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

* * *

BRUK

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat dengan sempurna dilantai akibat lemparan pria berkulit putih. Ia jengah menatap sahabatnya yang memiliki kulit sedikit gelap tengah 'menyampah' disudut matanya. Sudah hampir setengah hari, pria berABS itu mondar-mandir bak setrika.

"Sekali lagi kau lewat di depan mataku, kau akan mendapatkan kulkas melayang ke kepalamu!" ancamnya sengit, kedua tangannya tengah memegang joystik. Sebenarnya apapun yang dilakukan Kim Jongin tidak masalah asal tidak mondar-mondir di depannya dan menganggu konsentrasinya bermain PS bersama Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin menggeram frustasi, akhirnya ia mengalah untuk duduk di single sofa.

"Kau masih memikirkan perayaan hubunganmu ke yang empat?" tanya Chanyeol yang meletakan joystiknya. Permainan berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Chanyeol sebagai pemenangnya.

Jongin mengangguk lemas.

"Kenapa kau pusing? Biasanya juga kau mengajaknya ke candle light dinner dan berakhir dikamar hotel..." celetuk Sehun "..lakukanlah seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo juga sepertinya tidak akan menuntut lebih!" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang beda di tahun ke empat dihubungan kami, something like special..." balas Jongin tanpa menatap kedua sahabatnya karena ia tengah menengadahkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya saling pandang lalu kembali acuh. Itu masalah Jongin kenapa mereka yang repot, begitula kira-kira yang ada difikiran mereka.

TING!

Seorang wanita cantik memasuki appartement Chanyeol, iya saat ini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berada di appartement Chanyeol. Dia Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol.

"Oh ada kalian rupanya..?" sapa Baekhyun yang langsung mengecup kening suaminya.

"Shopping lagi?" selidik Chanyeol, ia sedikit takut jika istrinya keluar rumah dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan isi ATM.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku habis dari salon bersama Kyungsoo! eh, Jongin-ah ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jongin.

"Dia sedang galau karena belum menemukan hadiah untuk Kyungsoo di anniv mereka yang ke empat..." jawab Sehun sambil mencibir.

Baekhyun hanya ber-O menanggapi jawaban Sehun.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya "Baek noona, sebagai peremuan apa yang dia harapkan saat di anniv nya ke empat?" Jongin berharap Kyungsoo menceritkan keinginannya melalui Baekhyun sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan hadiah untuk kekasih mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir, "Emm... sebagai perempuan diusia hubungannya yang sudah empat tahun apalagi yang dia harapkan selain sebuah lamaran?"

 _Lamaran?_

"Apa lamaran itu penting?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Yak! Jika kau melamarnya maka Kyungsoo percaya jika kau mencintainya?" Sehun sedikit berteriak.

Jongin mencibir "Apa sebuah cincin itu menandakan cinta yang besar? Apa cintaku ini kurang besar untuknya, ? Kalian tahu kan aku sangat sangat sangat amat mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol meneguk minuman soda nya "Jika bukan ke arah sana, mau dibawa kemana hubungan kalian?"

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Aku hanya memberi saran, Jongin-ah! Kau dan Kyungsoo sudah lama sekali pacaran, Ku pikir kau harus melamarnya sekarang, kau harus ingat jika di kantor tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, boss-nya menyukai Kyungsoo! Wanita itu butuh kepastian, Jongin-ah!" kata Baekhyun.

"Dan kau termasuk pria kurang beruntung Jongin-ah! Kau lihat, aku dan Baekhyun baru mengenal beberapa bulan dan Baekhyun melamarku! Dia bilang dia lelah di gantung olehku, dia mengancam akan mengakhiri hubungan kami jika aku tidak cepat menikahinya" Chanyeol mengenang masa pra-nikahnya. "Kyungsoo bukan wanita yang banyak menuntut.. kau harus peka..." sambungnya lagi.

Jongin mencibir "Kau yang kurang beruntung karena menikahi wanita agresif macam dia..." oloknya lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Aku harus bersiap-siap makan malam denganya, aku pergi..." pamitnya.

"Jangan lupa pesan suite kamar hotel berbintang, Jong!" teriak Sehun yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Jongin.

"Sayang, apa Kyungsoo mengatakan ingin dilamar?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia tahu jika istrinya sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Sepertinya dia lupa jika sekarang adalah hari jadinya dengan Jongin!" jawab Baekhyun cuek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Yak! Pabbo! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam?"** Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika ia mendapat sambutan manis dari si penelepon.

"Kau menungguu? Dimana? Memang Kita ada janji malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari seberang **"Kau tidak membuka pesanku?"**

"Ah, maaf Jongin-ah! aku tadi siang ke salon dengan Baekhyun dan langsung mengerjakan beberapa kerjaan kantor, aku lupa membuka ponselku, mian!"

" **Sekarang kau dimana? Ku tunggu kau 30 menit di restaurant biasa... SEKARANG!"**

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana!" Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya "Astaga... dia mengajakku makan malam? Bagaimana mungkin aku sebodoh ini tidak membaca pesan darinya.. ish!" omel Kyungsoo saat baru membuka pesan di ponselnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menuruni ranjangnya dan menyambar outer rajutan guna menutupi tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan Jongin. Kini ia sudah bearada di restaurant yang dimaksud Jongin dengan waktu yang ia habiskan 15 menit. Artinya dia datang lebih cepat bukan.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan di dalam restauran tersebut. Restauran itu terkesan mewah dan romantis. Kyungsoo tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ia dan Jongin sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Nona Do?" tiba-tiba seorang pelayan cantik menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang tengah celingukan mencari sosok pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Ah, iyah?"

"Anda sudah ditunggu tuan Jongin di atas..."

 _Atas? Bukankah itu ruang VIP yang hanya di sediakan untuk beberapa pengunjung saja._

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum heartlipsnya. Kyungsoo langsung menuju lift yang mengantarnya ke lantai yang dimaksud oleh pelayan tadi. Kyungsoo nampak acuh ketika beberapa orang menatapnya dengan heran, bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik membicaraan dirinya. Kyungsoo memang pribadi yang acuh, sehingga ia tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan apa yang orang katakan padanya.

Lift itu mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada hall restaurant nuansa romantis. Seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga keindahan kota Seoul bisa mereka nikmati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung disudut ruangan. Ia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah bermain ponsel dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat penampilan Jongin yang terkesan formal dengan jas hitam yang pas ditubuhnya. Mungkin Jongin selesai meeting dengan klien, pikirnya.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo lembut. Pria yang dipanggilnya mendongkak dan melototkan matanya ketia melihat Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyungsoo!?"

"Iya ini aku, kau lupa dengan wajahku?"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo dari atas rambut hingga ujung kakinya.. "Ini benar dirimu, Soo!?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo memegang ke dua pipinya "Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat beda malam ini? Terlihat makin cantik?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali.

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang "Huuuft..." ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kau? Ini style kamu saat akan dinner dengan kekasihmu?" tunjuk Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin pada tubuhya, "ASTAGA?" Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya sendiri setelah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kenapa penampilanku seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Jongin kembali duduk. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemui kekasihmu dengan pakaian seperti itu? Hanya mengenakan piyama dan flat shoes?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari setelah Jongin menelponya. Sehingga ia lupa jika ia hanya mengenakan setelan piyama bergambar kartun dan flat shoes. Dan outer panjang yang menutupi piyama Kyungsoo. Ia lupa jika restaurant yang ia kunjungi adalah restaurant mewah. Pantas saja ia sudah merasa aneh ketika ia baru masuk dalam restaurant ini. Ia pasti sudah mempermalukan kekasihnya sekarang dengan penampilan acak-acakannya itu. Bahkan rambut ikalnya ia ikat cepol ke atas dan menyisakan rambut-rambut kecil di sekitarnya.

"Duduklah..." titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menurut, ia duduk di depan Jongin "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya. Ia yakin Jongin marah padanya karena ia lupa membuka pesan dari Jongin, membuat Jongin menunggu dan sekarang memepermalukan Jongin dengan penampilannya. Suangguh berbanding terbalik dengan setelan Jongin sekarang.

"Ini..."

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin menyodorkan sebuket bunga padanya "Ini apa?"

"Bunga!"

"Aku tahu... tapi dalam rangka apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menerima bunga dari Jongin "Bungan nya cantik..." lanjutnya.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" tana Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan bunga itu disisinya. "Jumat kan? Ah, sekarang 8 April, hari debut-nya EXO..." Kyungsoo bersorak mengingat nama boyband favoritnya itu.. "Eh tapi apa hubungannya dengan bunga ini?" tanyanya polos.

Jongin menggeram. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya? Dan ia seharian ini menjadi orang gila memikirkan untuk perayaannya yang ke 4 tahun bersama kekasihnya itu. "Kau benar-benar lupa... atau sedang pura-pura?" tanya Jongin dingin. Ia cukup kesal karena kelakuan Kyungsoo dan sekarang... arghhhh... ia ingin sekali mencekik leher Kyungsoo jika ia tidak ingat Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya.

Perlahan senyum Kyungsoo memudar dan menatap sendu ke arah kekasihya "Jongin-ah! apa ada yang aku lewatkan? Apa hari ini hari peringatan kematian saudaramu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Penampilan Jongin saat ini mendukung bukan dengan gaya peringatan kematian.

Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo "Hari ini..." Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Hari ini... anniversary kita yang ke 4, Do Kyungsoo!"

DEG

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya. "Be-benarkah? Chankaman..." Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dan mencari memo di menu kalendernya. Delapan April! Ketemu. Gotcha!

Jongin menyandarkan punggunya di kursi.

"Jongin-ah! Mianhae.. aku..aku..." Kyungsoo hampir menangis mengingat betapa bodohnya dia melupakan moment bahagianya. Ia bahkan belum mencari kado untuk kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tidak peka ketika Jongin mengajaknya ke tempat romantis ini lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo lupa pada hari jadiannya. Selama 4 tahun, dan selama 4 kali juga Kyungsoo lupa pada hari bersejarahnya itu. KETERLALUAN.

"Hidangan pertama datang... temani aku makan!" suara dingin Jongin kembali terdengar. Jongin tidak ingin merusak suasana sebenarnya. Tapi sikap Kyungsoo membuatnya benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan gadis bermata bulat itu di sungai Amazon!.

Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara, ia menyantap makanan bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian menahan isakannya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Jongin sangat membenci air matanya.

Jongin hanya diam menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang menunduk dengan makanannya.

"Hisk..hiks..hiks..." lolos isakan pertama Kyungsoo.

Jongin memegang kepala Kyungsoo dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo mendongkak.

"Makananya pedas.. saking pedasnya air mataku keluar.. hiks...hiks.. otthokae?" katanya berbohong sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tanganya.

Jongin ikut mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Ini benar-benar pedas dan air mataku tidak bisa berhenti... huuuweeeeee..."

Jongin tersenyum melihat kekonyolan Kyungsoo. Makanan yang mereka makan saat ini adalah beef steak dengan saus manis. Tidak pedas sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo masih terisak.

Jongin memanggil pelayan restauran tersebut dan meminta mereka untuk mengganti hidangan utamanya dengan hidangan penutup.

"Ini makanlah... dessert puding kesukaanmu! Pedasnya akan hilang dengan cepat!" kata Jongin sambil menyodorkan makanan yang baru saja di antar oleh beberapa pelayan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menuruti. Ia memakan puding coklat tersebut tanpa protes, dan Jongin tidak menyentuh hidangan di depannya. Ia lebih senang melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan dessertnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya takut ada noda sisa-sisa makanan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin malu untuk kesekian kalianya. Kyungsoo melempar pandanganya ke luar jendela. Pemanandangan kota Seoul menghiasi makan malamnya "Sudah... pemandangan di luar sangat indah!" kagumnya. Kyungsoo selalu takjub jika melihat pemandangan kota dengan lampu kerlap kerlipnya.

"Di dalam sini ada yang lebih indah..."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Jongin. Sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Jongin sebelumnya "Apa?"

Jongin tersenyum "Mana tangan kirimu?"

Kyungsoo meletakan tangan kirinya dia atas meja.

Tangan Jongin memainkan jemari Kyungsoo "Disini..." tunjuknya pada jari manis Kyungsoo "...akan sangat indah jika ada sesuatu yang bersinar!" Jongin menyematkan cincin berlian ke jemari Kyungsoo.

"Omo!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."

"Menikahlah denganku, Jongin-ah!" potong Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku lupa karena hari ini aniv kita... dan aku belum mencari kado untukmu! Jadi aku akan menawarkan diriku sebagai hadiah untukmu, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tercengang.

"Jawab IYA Jongin! Jangan membuat harga driku jatuh!"

Jongin tersenyum "Kau melamarku?" tananya

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari Jongin, ia tersenyum memandangi cincin yang baru saja di sematkan oleh Jongin. "...akhirnya..!"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu memegang lengan Kyungsoo seolah mengajaknya pergi.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Menikah! Kau baru saja melamarku kan? Dan kau harus membuktikan omonganmu..."

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya "Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Jongin tersenyum "Kau sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan mengajakku menikah lebih dulu... sekarang! Jangan hancurkan harga diriku dengan penolakanmu...!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Maafkan kekonyolanku malam ini..."

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu! Sekarang,mari kita lanjutkan hidangan terakhir kita..."

"Makan lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk "Saatnya menyantap dirimu...kkaja!"

"Dasar tuan mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih belum bosan menatap cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia setelah akhirnya 4 tahun, Jongin melamarnya.

"Cincin itu tidak akan hilang jika kau tidak memandangnya, sayang!" interupsi Jongin dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam pelukan Jongin. Ia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas "Gomawo..."

Jongin tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah menjadi dirimu yang apa adanya, Kyung! teriakasih telah mencintaiku dengan apa adanya dirimu...!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku suka cincinya..."

"Aku lebih suka dirimu!" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menepuk dada bidang Jongin yang tanpa busana "Ini masih pagi jangan menggombal...cepat bangun!"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya "Sebentar lagi, sayang! Aku masih merindukanmu! Lima menit lagi, setelah itu kita bersiap ke rumah orang tua mu untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kyung...?"

"Eum?"

"Terimakasih hadiahnya, aku suka lamaranmu!"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya... _terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Chanyeol bilang, ada Jongin dan Sehun di appartement! Kau tidak mampir saja ke appartemen ku?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka baru pulang dari salon kecantikan._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan kantor..."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, ia fokus menyetir. "Kau sudah mencari hadiah unuk Jongin?"_

 _Kyungsoo memasang wajah heran "Untuk apa? Ulang tahun Jongin sudah lewat, Hyun-ah!"_

 _Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sekilas "Kau lupa? Bukankah hari ini tahun ke 4 hubungan kalian?"_

 _Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya "Astaga aku hampir lupa...ottokhae, aku belum menyiapkan apapun!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum "Jangan menyiapkan apapun, biasanya juga berakhir di ranjang kan?" goda Baekhyun._

" _Yak!"_

" _Mian, aku bercanda! Kyung, aku punya ide untuk anniversary kalian..."_

" _Apa?"_

" _..."_

" _Kau yakin berhasil?"_

" _Aku akan memprovokasi dia nanti, pasti berhasil!"_

" _Dasar kompor!"_

.

.

.

.

FIN

KKEUT

.

.

.

A/N :

Sudah yah jangan baper-baper lagi... nih aerii kasih ff KaiSoo supaya bisa dapat feel KaiSoo-nya lagi...

Anyway Happy fourth anniversarry EXO... 4 years with EXO, 4 tahun loh guys.. gak gampang kan? Banyak banget suka duka nya, tapi yah nikamti aja,,, namanya juga hidup... kan hidup itu buat di jalani bukan buat di fikirin.. EXO saranghajja! We are ONE ! forever and ever ...

Aerii bikin ini dalam waktu dua jam loh, jadi tolong hargai karya aerii yang ecek-ecek ini yah..dan harap maklum jika typo(s) bertebaran dan alur berantakan...

This story for you guys, so let's forget what happened in the past cause we have a great future together...

Just reminder KaiSoo only for Kai and Kyungsoo ! no other Soo , just KyungSOO :D

Semoga yang masih baper-baper cepet sembuh yah baper nya, percaya aja KaiSoo is real !

Sedikit mau cerita, kenapa aerii yang ngakunya sibuk tapi bisa ngepost ff di karenakan : aerii itu anak kos-kosan yang gak punya kerjaan, tiap hari hanya duduk manis depan laptop sambil mainin kertas. Kesibukan aerii adalah kebanyakan waktu luangnya guys,... hahahahah

Reader aerii mah reader yang baik, pasti ninggalin jejak di kolom review kan..?

 **XOXO**

 **aerii**


End file.
